When You're Gone
by ox Autumn Facade xo
Summary: She knew. He knew. It was only a matter of time until they both realized just how ignorant they had become. Ryudo x Elena OneshotSongfic


My first Grandia II fic, not many people seem to write these. I decided to do this one from the song I chose with it 'cause well...its just a really sad song I guess. Made _me _cry. Anyway, make sure you review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grandia II or the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.

**.When You're Gone.**

He didn't know what she wanted. He never knew. All he knew was that he _always _seemed to find a way to piss her off, whether he meant to or not.

And in her eyes, he was damn good at that. With the language cleaned up, obviously.

But of course they couldn't get along, it was to be expected. He was a merciless Geohound who had anything but thoughts of praising Lord Granas, and she was a Songstress of the guy. Or the God, I should say. No matter what he said, she always took it the wrong way because of his nature. He never was a real _nice _guy or anything, but he didn't intend to upset her all hours of the day. Who knew a guy like Ryudo could actually _care _about upsetting a Godly Sister of Granas?

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried_

Elena never noticed that he cared, neither did she notice that _she _cared. And she never thought she could hate someone as much as she hated Ryudo. Well, she never thought she could hate period. Although she considered him good looking, she really _hated _him, which was a big step in the wrong direction for her. She couldn't really pinpoint what it was, she finally just decided it was everything about him. His smirk, his attitude, his lack of kindess, his innapriopriate use of the english vocabulary, and his sarcasm. Oh, how she absolutely _hated _his sarcasm. She honestly thought she was going to start ripping out her hair if she was to hear him call her Princess again.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side_

----

He remembered so clearly the day they met and how she loudly protested to him being her escort to Garmia Tower. He didn't really care, he had already been paid for it, so if she was going to have a hissy fit, so be it.

He remembered whenever he would use a certain word(s), she would politely ask him to rephrase his statement.

He remembered whenever he would ignore a townsman's plee for assistance, she would stop to help, claiming that their own purpose could wait, even though they had limited time.

_She _remembered his horrible manners and the way he would treat those in need.

_She_ remembered Millenia. She didn't really know it was possible, but she was almost sure that she hated Millenia even more than Ryudo. But there was something that she hated more than both of them.

The fact that she was so jealous of the relationship she thought they had. She was always so busy worrying about that, that she never realized he was doing everything for her that he could.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Sure, he had trouble showing it, but he was trying.

----

She had taken him for granted, and now that he was gone, she didn't really know what to do with herself. She spent her time thinking about him and wondering if she'd ever see him again. Hell, she missed that boy. For all she knew, he could be dead somewhere. And she knew he would never have a proper burial. He had no family. He only had Skye.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone, so are the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

----

She knew she must be losing it. Yeah, she had the perfect life, in a vast Cathedral, and not to mention she was treated like a princess. How ironic. But nothing could be perfect when that one thing was still missing.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_They smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

She just couldn't get rid of it, couldn't forget. It was driving her mad.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

She needed to find him, and she needed to tell him.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you're here with me_

She would find him if it took the rest of her life.

She didn't care, she had to erase all of her mistakes. She had to erase all those stubborn moments when he was trying.

She couldn't help but think she had driven him away in the first place.

But nonetheless, she knew she would find him.

_I miss you_

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

No matter what, I just could _not_ make this come out how I wanted it to. Ah, well...

Hopefully it isn't _too_ dreadful.


End file.
